Disfrutando la vida contigo
by Dalita-chan
Summary: A veces creemos que la vida como la conocemos no podría cambiar y que es mejor que no cambie, q si un día lo hace, rompería el equilibrio que hemos creado en ella,porque tenemos miedo a las nuevas cosas, a los cambios, y no es hasta que nos enseñan lo equivocado que estamos, que aprendemos que la vida es mucho más de lo que imaginamos y es aún mejor si tenemos con quien disfrutarla


Fanfic de Drew y May

DISFRUTANDO LA VIDA CONTIGO:

Capítulo 1:

*A veces creemos que la vida como la conocemos no podría cambiar y que es mejor que no cambie, que si un día lo hace, rompería el equilibrio que hemos creado en ella…porque tenemos miedo a las nuevas cosas, a los cambios, y no es hasta que nos enseñan lo equivocado que estamos, que aprendemos que la vida es mucho más de lo que imaginamos y es aún mejor si tenemos con quien disfrutarla.

-''muchos creerán que soy una chica aburrida, porque según ellos no corro riesgos y no me divierto… que tiene de divertido estarme drogando y estar follando con cada chico que me encuentre, yo creo que la vida es mucho más que eso, hay muchas más formas de divertirse como… como… bueno… en realidad puede que sea una chica un poco chapada a la antigua, pero es que me gusta estar en el calor de mi casa, estudiando y a veces salir un rato con mis amigas, pero no creo que por no correr riesgos no sepa divertirme, sip como dijo mi amiga Maya…yo tengo mi forma de divertirme y ser feliz'','' me llamo May, tengo 20 años y a pesar de que digan que soy una aburrida, muchas me tienen envidia y a muchos les gusto, soy una chica de un tamaño promedio, de caderas anchas y cintura estrecha, con un buen busto y buena retaguardia, y unas de las cosas que más me gustan de mi son mis piernas, además de mi físico soy excelente en los estudios, pues digamos que es lo que siempre estoy haciendo, siempre estoy estudiando'', pero en realidad (piiii piii) lo que más adoro en este mundo (piii piii) es dormir y no me gusta que por nada del mundo (piii piii) me in…ter…rum…pan mi SUEÑOOOOOO hayyyy.-no hay nada más malo que despertarse por un desagradable ruido y caerte de la cama, y eso fue lo que le pasó a May, ella no sabía de donde provenía ese ruido, pero de seguro la estaba volviendo loca.

-Mamáaaaaaa!-gritando desesperada se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su madre preparando el desayuno.

-mamá que es ese sonido, me despertó y tengo mucho sueño aún.- May se había pasado toda la noche estudiando como de costumbre.

-es un carro de la mudanza May, los nuevos vecinos llegan hoy.-dijo muy alegre.

-genial.-eso no sonó a alegría sino a cansancio.- que pasó con la vieja que vivía al lado, estiró la pata ya?

-hija por Dios no digas eso, ella solo como estaba muy viejita se fue a vivir con sus hijos, ya no era capaz de cuidarse sola y vendió la casa.

-ooohh, y quienes son los nuevos?.-se paró en la ventana para ver todo el jaléo que había al lado de su casa.

-no estoy segura, pero la viejita me comentó que venían desde La Rousse.

-wao, es una ciudad de gente rica.

-más tarde iremos a darle la bienvenida.

-en serio mamá?-''genial''

-si hija hay que ser cordiales con los nuevos vecinos.

-increíbles.-nuevamente dijo sarcásticamente.

*May se quedó mirando por la ventana y vio como un auto que no era como el de la mudanza se parqueaba en frente de la casa de al lado, se quedó mirando fijamente para ver quienes serían sus nuevos vecinos, la puerta del auto se abrió y lo primero que salió fue una hermosa perrita que empezó a saltar por todo el lugar, seguido por un chico, los ojos de May se agrandaron, Afrodita se te a escapado Adonis, hermoso fue lo que pensó May al ver a ese chico.

-Roselia, tranquila.-una voz de hombre peligroso llegó a los oídos de May y se estremeció, pensando por una vez en su vida hundirse y empaparse en el peligro que atraería ese hombre, pero solo si es con él.

-ooh, pero que chico tan guapo.-no vio cuando su madre se paró a su lado y miraba lo que le llamaba la atención a su hija.

-lo es.-respondió esta.

*el resto de la familia que viviría al lado salió del auto y entraron a su nueva casa, inmensa casa que antes pertenecía a la viejita de al lado.

-bueno déjame empezar a preparar un pastel de chocolate, si vamos a visitarlos debemos llevar algo.-su madre corrió rápidamente hacia la cocina.

*May fue para la parte trasera de su casa, el patio, que daba con el de la casa de al lado pues la viejita y su familia eran muy unidas y esta dijo que no era necesario tener que poner rejas para dividir las casas, May vio a la hermosa perrita corriendo y no fue que reaccionó hasta que esta se le lanzó enzima, la tumbó al suelo y empezó a lamer su rostro.

-jajajaja, para, para.-Logro alejar un poco a la bella perrita y empezó a acariciarla.

-Roselia dónde estás?. -May escuchó la misma voz que anteriormente y levantó la vista y lo vio salir por la puerta buscando su perrita hasta que miró hacia donde estaba ella.

-ahí estás Roselia.-se acercó a donde estaba May.

-lo siento, ella es muy confianzuda con la gente.-dijo para cargar a su perrita.

-no te preocupes. -May se levantó del suelo.-así que te llamas Roselia eh hermosa?-acarició el suave pelaje de la perrita aún cuando estaba en brazos de su dueño.

-un placer soy May -extendió su mano para saludar

-Drew. -respondió el chico estrechando su mano.

-''hermoso nombre para un Adonis''.-pensó May

-vives en la casa de al lado no?-inició Drew con la conversación.

-eh? Si, soy tu nueva vecina.

*Drew se quedó mirándola más de lo normal, pasando su vista por todo el cuerpo de May, desnudándola, provocando descargas eléctricas en ella con tan solo mirarla.

-''este hombre quiere matarme, no ve que está demasiado bueno como para mirarme así''

*May vio la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de su Adonis, como si hubiera leído su mente y supiera que fue lo que había pensado.

-bue...bueno, nos vemos más tarde, adiós.-May nerviosa por la mirada de ese chico volvió a entrar su casa, ese chico tenía escrito en toda su cara la palabra ''PELIGO'' y eso era algo de lo que May siempre a huido y siempre huirá.

*May entro a su casa y se encontró con su madre poniendo la base del pastel en el horno.

-donde estabas hija, ven a ayudarme a terminar esto.

-estaba conociendo a los nuevos vecinos, aunque solo conocí al que parece ser su hijo.

-oohh, al chico guapo?, ya veo.-escuchaba la madre mientras batía el chocolate.-hice figuras de chocolate, están en el congelador, cuando termine aquí para que termines de decorar tú el pastel.- La madre de May era un repostera profecional, sus dulces provocaban una sonrisa en todo aquel que los probara, y se especializaba en los de chocolate, estos le quedaban de muerte, como para chuparse los dedos.

*Rato después, luego de haber sacado la base del horno, empezaron a decorarlo, más bien era May, siendo guiada por su madre.

-hermoso hija, te quedó hermoso.

-mamá la que hizo todo el trabajo fuiste tu, esas figuras de chocolate son preciosas, y la rosa de caramelo que tiene en el centro está hermosa.

*su madre la miró con la nariz elevada y su mirada que decía ''pos claro, que esperabas de mi'', cosa que hizo a May reírse.

-pero mira nada más la hora que es hija, son las 6 pm ya, ve a cambiarte que iremos a visitar a los vecinos.

*May se vistió con un hermoso vestido verde, y bajó para encontrarse con su madre que la estaba esperando mientras ponía el pastel en una caja.

-listo, vamos hija.-como ya era costumbre fueron por la parte trasera, y tocaron la puerta.

*unos pasos se escucharon hasta que la puerta fue abierta.

-si diga.-una mujer hermosa, de cabellos verdes les abrió la puerta.-oh, ustedes deben ser nuestros vecinos, adelante pasen.-la madre de May le extendió el pastel que habían preparado para que lo cogiera diciendo que era un regalo.-wao no debían de haberse molestado.

-no se preocupe, fue un placer.-respondió su madre con una sonrisa.

-adelante pasen, querido, hijo, vengan, tenemos visita.-llamó a los demás integrantes de la familia, minutos después, se encontraban todos en la sala, excepto las madres de ambas familias que estaban cortando el pastel, en la sala solo estaba el padre de Drew, este y May.

-y como te llamas querida?-preguntó el hombre mayor.

-me llamo May-respondió tímidamente.

-pero que muchachita tan hermosa, no Drew?-preguntó a su hijo.

-si, lo es.-respondió este sorprendiendo a May

*en eso entran las mujeres con pequeños cortes del pastel para que todos comieran.

-amor deberías ver el hermoso pastel que prepararon, es excepcional.

-jejejje no diga eso.-un poco avergonzada respondió la madre de May

*Todos empezaron a comer del pastel y los nuevos vecinos todos se sorprendieron ante el sabor de tal pastel.

-esto está fuera de este mundo, pero que delicia, el chocolate se derrite sin problema en mis labios, dando una sensación de armonía entre todos los ingredientes, este pastel no fue hecho por una persona cualquiera.

-jejejje, lo hice yo, soy repostera.-volvió a avergonzarse la mujer.

-genial, debe ser una profesional, no cualquiera puede provocar que nuestro paladar quede tan satisfecho como lo logró este pastel.-habló el hombre.

-verdaderamente una delicia.-hablo esta vez Drew, mientras miraba a May, dándole nuevamente una sensación de peligro, y volviéndola por primera vez loca por perderse en ese peligro. May se sonrojó y vio como Drew sonreía al darse cuenta lo que había provocado en ella.

-''demasiado injusto, sabes demasiado como descontrolarme y aún ni me conoce''.-no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable ante nadie y menos ante el nuevo peligro que veía frente a ella.

Continuará…..

Corto lo se, extremadamente corto, pero es que no quería seguir hasta saber lo que piensan de este fanfic, por eso decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, espero que les guste y dejen hermosos comentarios si les interesa el fanfics y así me despido, nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
